The present disclosure relates to a sensor apparatus including a touch panel and to an information processing apparatus.
Various electronic apparatuses, for example, information processing apparatuses such as personal computers and cellular phones, include devices capable of being input with touch panels. For the touch panel as a sensor apparatus, an input device of a capacitive system, a resistive system, or the like is used. For example, in a capacitive touch panel, an input operator such as a finger and a contact pen is caused to come into contact with a touch panel operation surface, and accordingly a contact position thereof is detected and an input operation is made (see, for example, Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. Hei 8-147092